1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to technology for providing data transmission, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting data using wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
In a long term evolution (LTE) system, a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) used by a physical downlink shared channel may be determined based on a status of a network, based on a channel quality indicator (CQI) transmitted from a terminal. If the status of the network is excellent, a process of modulating and coding data may be simplified to enhance a data rate. On the contrary, if the status of the network is poor, the process of modulating and coding data may increase to enhance a data reception rate.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0076297, published on Jul. 24, 2007, discloses a method of transmitting and receiving data. The disclosed method determines an MCS level to be used for data, generates the data as a codeword that includes data and a parity by coding the data based on the determined MCS level, generates the codeword as symbols coded to correspond to an incremental redundancy (IR) scheme, and transmits each of the coded symbols through a corresponding subframe, such that a data reception apparatus restores data at an MCS level corresponding to a channel status of the data reception apparatus